Drawing Temptation
by LisaMR
Summary: [BUFFYxDEAN] it's a fine line I'm walking...


**Drawing Temptation**

**Author: **Lisa

**Status:** Completed Stand-Alone

**Rating:** PG-13 (language sexual situations)

**Fandom:** Supernatural/BtVS Crossover

**Pairing:** Buffy/Dean with bits of Buffy/Angel(us)

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy

**Summary:** It's a fine line I'm walking…

**Spoilers:** BtVS Season 2

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. No infringement intended. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.

**Distribution:** Not without permission from myself.

The beat pulsed through the sub-woofers, filling the room with the strong and precise beat of the song. The DJ shifted his hands rapidly over his turntable as he melded the old beat into the new track. Lights switched in a rainbow of colors and danced over the throng of people that packed the small club. Girls grinded up against their playmate for the evening, the gallery was filled with groomed men looking for their next conquest.

Buffy glided through the crowded dance floor with ease couples and parted as she shimmied between them. Hands danced along her exposed golden skin, silently beckoning her to come play. She glanced back as a finger trailed along her neck causing a warm hum to spread through her. The man winked at her knowingly as his finger continued its venture down her arm.

Slowly she pulled her arm away, smirking at the man before she disappeared into the crowd. She'd learned that particular 'magic' trick from Angel before he'd left Sunnydale. He always had been good at leaving.

Finally reaching her destination, the middle of the dance floor, she relaxed enough to allow the music to pulsate through her. Her body began to move with the beat, finding a seductive rhythm with ease. Rolling her hips in lazy circles, she lifted her arms above her head and let her head fall back. Her rich purple halter rose up, exposing her taut stomach as Diddy with his ghetto sultry voice began to rap to the strong beat.

Another five minutes and he would be coming out of the shadows. Probably pissed. They'd be one step closer to destroying the demon; she could practically smell victory. She hadn't lost any battles in her eight years of slaying and she wasn't about to let Dean and Sam loose this one.

Her fingers inched their way up her lithe body and towards her neck. She could feel his predatory eyes as they roamed over her lithe body. Bending her knees she dipped to the ground before she slowly rose and continued to dance in a provocative manner. With deft fingers she lifted her wavy sun-kissed locks up, letting the dark empty pools of the eyes get a look at her graceful, edible and bare neck. A shiver raced down her spine, The Slayer instinctively knowing that the once dark empty eyes had shifted into a rich golden hue.

It only took a moment for a body to press against her back, a strong arm wrapped around her petite waist pulling her close. The scent of expensive cologne with leather invaded her nostrils and she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

Hips rubbed against her toned leather-encased ass. The movement was full of need and want; his words from so many years back whispered in her mind with perfect clarity.

'_Danced with' is a pretty loose term. 'Mated with' might be a little closer.'_

Arching her back, she reached a hand behind her and grabbed what she knew would be rich chocolate hair. The strands of his locks felt soft in-between her supple fingers as she guided his mouth towards his mark. A puff of warmth caressed her neck causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Her teeth grabbed her full lower pink lip pulling it into her mouth as she worried on it; she was walking a fine line. She arched her neck bringing it closer to tempt him. A cool tongue darted out licking the sensitive scar. Clamping her mouth shut she tried to suppress the groan that was longing to bubble out from her mouth. The moist tongue swirled around the spot before his blunt teeth nipped at it. She moaned, arching into him and prayed that _he_ wasn't watching.

"Miss me Buff?" The deep sensual voice purred into her ear as he nuzzled her neck an action he had performed many times before.

Buffy pushed herself against him once more before she turned around, facing him while she kept in time with the beat. Her hand snuck behind her back as she continued to dance seductively against him. "I've been waiting for you," A smirk graced her pink pouting lips. "Angelus." She pulled the small needle that was tucked behind her belt and held it in her palm, hiding the object from the vampire in front of her.

The palm of her hand gently pushed against his chest and she could feel his biceps flex under the warmth of her fingers. Her hips swayed as she continued to back him into the dark corner of the club. "You have something I want, _lover_." Buffy's tongue darted out, licking her lips as she arched her body into his.

"Promise this won't hurt…" Quickly she flipped the concealed needle out and thrust it into his neck, pushing the liquid into his blood stream. "Much." His dark eyes flashed gold with anger as he growled out her name.

Buffy turned away as Angelus slumped against the wall before crumpling into a rickety old chair that had been set up prior.

The crowded dance floor continued to move to the music as they gyrated against one another. Buffy tried to focus back on the loud beat that had moments ago captivated her body in a rhythm of all of its own. A sob choked out of her throat and she placed her small hand over her mouth trying to cover the sound. Tears pooled in her mossy green eyes blurring her vision, how many times would she be forced to deal with Angelus.

"Damn it! Was it necessary to dry fuck him on the dance floor?" Dean growled out the words in a harsh tone and she couldn't help but wince in response.

This wasn't how she wanted this all to play out, but then again, when did things ever go as planned when Angelus was involved.

"It's how he works." She whispered out the words as she tried to prevent her voice from faltering.

Taking a shaky breath she turned to look at Dean. His breath was ragged and she watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Dark murky green eyes starred her down, rage sparking behind his almost calm exterior.

"Right I forgot about how you both get your kicks when he bits."

She bristled at his word. "It's complicated." Her voice sounded stronger than before as she reigned in control of her emotions.

"Bullshit! He's your ex, Princess! If you wanted to get in a quick fuck in before we did this you should've let me know." He took a step closer, towering over her. "And had I known we were allowed to fuck _anything_ I would've balled that long legged brunette at the bar the other night."

His words, a verbal slap in the face, caused her back to straighten and her normally mossy green eyes turned a shade darker as she shot him a menacing scowl. In one swift motion she grabbed the lapels of his worn leather jacket and shoved him against the wall, hard.

"_Princess_, you were the one that said you didn't want a relationship. Weren't ready for a commitment so don't get all boyfriend possessive just because you smell competition. Whoever I decide or _not_ decide to 'fuck' is none of you business." Buffy pushed away from him and took a few steps back. "If you're done being an ass lets move _him_ out of here. Unless of course you'd rather stake him in a five-year-old temper tantrum and then we can never kill your demon. Choice is yours but make it snappy because I need a drink."

fin


End file.
